Warner Bros. Super Star Racing
(NOTE: This idea, along with Warner Bros. Racers, is one of my WB racing ideas) , also known as Collin and Bugs' Warner Bros. Super Star Racing, is a crossover kart-racing game developed by Warner Bros. Games, Sumo Digital and SEGA. This game also has fivr Sonic the Hedgehog characters via DLC. Info TBA Playable Characters Starting *Collin the Speedy Boy (Collin the Speedy Boy series) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes series) *Lego (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo series) Unlockable *Mattie (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Delaney Zeedar (Collin the Speedy Boy series) *Baylee Mardis (Collin the Speedy Boy series) *George Doggie (The Doggies) *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Hero-Man (The Adventures of Hero-Man) DLC *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (w.i.p.) Modes Story Mode A mysterious villain hosts a huge race for a big prize. When Collin and Bugs Bunny discover that the villain rigged the race so the villains can win, they must race to stop him. Race Grand Prix Time Attack Voice Cast *Jason Griffith - Collin the Speedy Boy, Sonic the Hedgehog *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Mr. Spacely *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Penelope Pitstop *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian *Dee Bradley Baker - Squeaks the Squirrel, additional animal voice effects *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Hamton Pig, George Doggie, Blue Blaze, Flappy McFinger, Eli *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, the Brain *Jim Cummings - Taz, Dick Dastardly *Charlie Adler - Buster Bunny, Hero-Man *Tress MacNeille - Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Rosie the Robot *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Mac Gopher, Pinky *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher *Scott Menville - Tommy the Opossum *Eric Bauza - Fang Suckle *Josh Keaton - Lego *Bill Fagerbakke - Wag *Tara Strong - Rose *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Sean Astin - Chester *Brian Kimmet - Harold *Corey Burton - Sam Pussycat, Ranger Smith *Bill Farmer - Bobo Pussycat, additional animal voice effects *Tom Kenny - Ricky Mouse, Boo-Boo Bear, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, the Race Announcer *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Muttley, Barney Rubble, Dino, Astro, additional animal voice effects *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Nolan North - Racing King (main villain) *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower *Phil LaMarr - Knuckles the Echidna *Grey Griffin - Amy Rose, Daphne Blake, Linda Doggie, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, Teary Eyed Bryte, Mattie *Will Arnett - Shadow the Hedgehog *Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley *Travor Devall - Elroy Jetson *Danica McKellar - Judy Jetson (w.i.p) Rating This game is rated E10+ for Mild Suggestive Themes, Fantasy Violence and Comic Mischief, and in Europe, it is rated PEGI 7. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing and its sequel, plus with elements from Mario Kart 8 like customizing karts. There is also Double Race option, where there two playable characters team up similar to the ones from Mario Kart: Double Dash. Stages Warner Bros. Super Star Racing/Stages Karts Soundtrack Quotes See Warner Bros. Super Star Racing/Quotes. Trivia *Jason Griffith, while voicing Collin, reprises his role as Sonic. **Phil LaMarr, Grey Griffin and Will Arnett voices Knuckles, Amy and Shadow, respectively. **This leaves Tails as the only Sonic the Hedgehog character to has his voice role reprise. *It will only have Warner Bros. Animation and Hanna-Barbera characters. *A recurring gag in the game is Dick Dastardly always stopping to cheat, but his plans always turn against him. **However, this doesn't happen when he's the character chosen by the player. *Some characters were originally planned to be added to the game, but weren't added in the final versions for unknown reasons. Some of them included: **''Looney Tunes:'' Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner **''Tiny Toon Adventures:'' Gogo Dodo, Dizzy Devil, Elmyra Duff and Montana Max **''Animaniacs:'' Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse and Mr. Director **''Bunnicula:'' Mina **''The Doggies:'' the Doggie children, Mr. Badger and Mr. Goat **''Sonic the Hedgehog:'' Princess Sally Acorn and Dr. Eggman Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Sumo Digital Category:SEGA Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Crossover Video games Category:Kart-racing Category:Racing games Category:Racing video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Category:Steam Category:PC games Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita